His Best Medicine
by dancexinxthexflames
Summary: [DL] Screw the doctors. She has a better way of 'healing him.'


"**His Best Medicine"**

"Mrs. Messer?" the doctor asked.

"Huh?"

"Lindsay Messer?"

"Er… No. I'm Detective Lindsay Monroe," Lindsay answered, terrified but flattered at the thought of being Danny's wife.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Miss Monroe. It says on this sheet that Mr. Messer filled that you're his wife," the doctor laughs, rechecking his papers.

Lindsay smiles secretly. So Danny thinks that they're married? He must've gotten beaten up pretty bad. That bad?

"I'm just his… colleague," Lindsay answered uncertainly. "I came with him."

"Alright, Detective. Mr. Messer had a pretty bad beating. He has some heavy bruising on the upper torso and several contusions on his back. There's a large gash on the back of his head, as well as acid wounds on his hands and arms. Asides from the broken fingers, he honestly got off pretty well…"

Lindsay's heart sank. This was all her fault. It was her shift. It hadn't hit her until now how much he suffered. It should've been her in there, not him. She would never forgive herself.

"We have to keep him for two nights at the most, monitor his wounds. After that, he can go home for at least 2 weeks rest. Does he have a wife? A girlfriend or something that can care for him?" the doctor prodded.

Lindsay bit her lip and nodded.

"Excellent."

The doctor turned on his heels and left Lindsay standing in the waiting room. She wanted so much to see him. But she wouldn't dare intrude while he was resting.

Minutes later, however, a nurse came out of Danny's room looking flustered.

"Is there a Ms. Lindsay Monroe out here?" she called.

Lindsay walked over.

"I'm Lindsay. Is there something wrong?" the detective asked in worry.

"He won't take his pain killers and medications. He says he wants you," the nurse said, frustrated, handing Lindsay the pills.

Lindsay laughed to herself and quietly stepped inside Danny's room. The boy was curled up on the bed, bandages on his head and arms. He was muttering things with his eyes closed. Lindsay felt her heart tear apart.

"Lindsay… Lindsay… I'm so sorry, Montana… You… Baby… Linds…" Danny mumbled.

She came up to the bed and ran a finger lovingly on the edge of his wounds, feeling incredibly guilty that his happened to him, feeling tears on the brink, dangerously threatening to fall.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly the moment he saw Lindsay.

"Hey, beautiful," he breathed, like the words took all his strength to say.

Lindsay felt her eyes watering as she struggled not to cry.

"Hey, cowboy," she faltered back, trying hardest to show a smile.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Danny nodded and lifted his hurt hand high enough to hold hers.

"I couldn't stop…" Danny took a breath. "Thinking about you this morning."

He smiled at recalling his feelings that morning. It was the best he'd felt in his entire life.

"Danny, you should've wakened me. Look what happened to you," Lindsay said with sad eyes.

Danny gave a soft laugh and shook his head.

"I'd be going through a hella lot worse if you were on this bed instead of me."

Lindsay gave a laugh amidst the tears she let fall, and ran the back of her hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes to savor her touch, feeling her.

"Danny…"

"Aaah, Montana. Don't say anything right now, okay?"

He reached up to grab her hand again.

"I don't know what I would've done if I didn't trade places with you today," he smiled.

"I would've died."

Lindsay climbed in beside him on the bed, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck. She smelled his sweet scent and let her lips brush ever so slightly against his skin, causing Danny to moan. He wrapped his aching arms around her and felt instantly better.

Lindsay placed a finger on his head bandage.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not anymore…" Danny smiled at her, looking down at her with loving eyes. "You're my best medicine."

"You're not getting away from the pills that easily, cowboy," Lindsay teased.

Danny smiled.

"I can think of something better, though," Danny whispered seductively.

"None of that for 2 weeks, sir," Lindsay teased. "Doctor's orders."

"Aaaw, he doesn't know a thing about how Danny Messer heals his wounds," Danny pouted. "Lindsay Monroe has all the medicine he needs."

Forgetting the pain that roamed everywhere on his aching torso, he ensnared her lips in his and kissed her like he'd wanted to do since he'd left her that morning.

"Danny… No…" Lindsay muttered, out of breath between his kisses.

"Come on, Linds…"

"Not here! Hey… aaah… stop…"

"Yeah, yeah. At my place then… Come on, I'll be out of here in two days."

"But the doctor…"

Lindsay groaned as he placed a trail of kisses from her chin to her neck and very perilously near the v cut of the shirt she was wearing. She wanted him. He wanted her. That was final. Danny would not give up as he let their tongues dance.

"What do you say, Montana?

"Hmmm… Okay, we just won't tell him," Lindsay closed her eyes in pleasure.

She couldn't resist him. She had to give in. A girl could only hold up so far…

"Happy, cowboy?" she kissed his lips again.

"Yeees," Danny whispered softly in triumph.

Screw the doctors. Lindsay Monroe is Danny Messer's best medicine.


End file.
